All-terrain vehicles designed to travel over wilderness or other rough terrain are known in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,951.
The all-terrain vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,951 includes a door provided on a lateral side of a vehicle body. The door is disposed between a front pillar and a center pillar located rearwardly of the front pillar. The door is attached to the front pillar so as to be capable of opening and closing about a hinge. Road wheels throw up mud while the vehicle is traveling. This mud must be prevented from reaching a vehicle occupant. Inasmuch, a mud guard is provided on the door to counteract the ingress of mud. However, a side panel is integrated with the center pillar and accordingly can be a hindrance when the vehicle occupant enters or exits the vehicle. There is demand for a side panel arrangement structure that does not pose a hindrance.